Why Me?
by animalllover
Summary: Starts off as RaexRob, but when a certain thief comes to steal his lover's heart he will do ANYTHING to win her, even if it means to eliminate the competition.
1. The Battle and Kisses

"Titans GO!" The masked leader yelled ordering the Teen Titans for battle.

"Come on now," the masked villain teased, while leaning against a wooden wall in the abandon warehouse. Beastboy was the first to attack the skull faced villain transforming into a T-Rex while charging at the villain, who was in a battle stance. As Beastboy was a mere feet away from the villain, Red X threw an "x" towards the green dinosaur while back flipping seeing the Changeling being strapped to the floor and shocked leaving him unconscious. As Red X was distracted a blue beam and green bolts flew mere inches from his face as he turned around, Cyborg and Starfire were attacking him, he threw two "x's" which both attacked their targets while shocking them leaving them unconscious. As Robin was charging after the villain, Red X brought out miniature "x's" which he threw as Robin stopped short the "x's" were mini explosives. As three were coming his way he ducked each one, but as he turned another "x" blew up in his face making him unconscious. "Alright, Sunshine just you and me," Red X taunted as he searched the shadows for the dark angel.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled as her black aura shot out of her pale hands, knocking him down by surprise. As Raven looked at Red X's limp body that seemed to not move, "Oh, crap, what did I just do?" Raven asked herself while she started to walk towards him, but as Robin was getting up he saw Raven and Red X. Raven started to walk over when she kneeled down to his side, he heard his breathing and before she could react Red X grabbed her waist and teleported them to the roof. "You'll pay for that!" Raven threatened as her aura was incased in her hands she went after Red X, who easily took her small wrists in his hands, at the same time twisting her around so her back was pressed into his back and her hands behind her back.

"Why do you try?" Red X whispered as he let go of her, she stared back with pure hatred and before she had time to say her mantra Red X pinned her to the ground, his legs on either side of her waist and his one hand holding both of hers on top of her head.

"Azarath Metrion Z-" Raven was cut off by her words as Red X slapped an "x" on her mouth, Raven's eyes began to show hatred and pure loathing she was able to get on leg free and kick him off. As Red X looked up he saw his "x" fade from her mouth.

"What the-" Red X was in awe as he got up again.

"Like it? My powers are beyond your imagination," Raven smiled as she got in her battle stance.

"That won't stop me from doing this," Red X replied, pinning her again but this time having his one leg between her legs and holding down her waist with both hands, as he lifted his mask half way up to his lips,

"Don't you dare," Raven warned, but Red X soon captured her lips in his. Raven wouldn't allow his tongue in hers, Red X began to chuckle at the thought and used one hand to press in her stomach making her gasp as he used the opening to slide his tongue in hers. Raven stopped struggling and fighting, because she loved the way his soft lips were on hers and his warm breath, she was becoming lost not caring who saw. Red X heard Bird Blunder yelling at the others to find Raven, so he pulled away as Raven was still dazed he pulled his mask over.

"Now be good," Red X instructed as Raven looked up he threw an "x" on her mouth, "Now you have a story, bye Dark Angel." With that Red X teleported at the same time Robin kicked the door down helping Raven up.

"Raven are you ok?" Robin asked,

"Hmph!" Raven yelled behind the "x,"

"Hang on," Robin instructed, as he grabbed the edge of the "x" he ripped it off giving Raven her ability to speak.

"I said, he got away," Raven repeated as she started to massage her mouth.

"I know, you should have fought harder, he was tougher than you." Robin replied sympathetically.

"What! Have you ever thought that maybe you should've been QUICKER! And not fall for his TRICKS!" Raven yelled her temper growing.

"Well MAYBE you should pull YOUR weight around THIS team!" Robin yelled back, as the two birds were going at each other's throats, Beastboy was whispering to Cyborg and Starfire.

"What would happen if I ask to go home?" Beastboy asked quietly,

"Unless you want a death sentence, then I say go ahead." Cyborg replied sarcastically.

"I agree we should go home." Starfire agreed looking at the yelling birds that stood before them. Beastboy carefully walked up to them,

"Umm, Raven can we go home?" Beastboy asked quietly as both birds turned to them their faces red with anger, Raven sighed as she chanted her mantra under her breath making everyone teleport them to the main room, but allowed herself to teleport her room. Raven looked at her clock that read 3:30 am, _Ah, shit why does Red X have to attack at 3:30 _ Raven cursed in her head. Raven pulled on her pajamas, black short shorts, and a purple tank top, and fell asleep.

The next morning at 9:00am, as she heard Cyborg's and Beastboy's yelling against bacon and tofu as Raven got up and teleported herself to the main room to make her tea before she saw Robin the last thing she wanted to do was start a fight this is early. Once Raven was done she walked out where she the saw Robin only a few feet from her door.

"Robin move," Raven ordered.

"Look Raven don't start a fight," Robin replied as they now were both few feet away from each other, standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh, yeah, cause I love losing to you," Raven replied sarcastically, as she met her purple eyes to his mask.

"Look Rae-" Robin was soon cut off by Raven.

"Stop Robin, look just go talk to Starfire or someone ok! Cause I'm done!" Raven's voice was angry, but still calm at the same time.

"Raven listen I-" Robin was again cut off,

"No, go, because I'm finished with you." Before Raven had time to react Robin pinned her against the steel wall next to her door. He had both her hands in one above her head, and his body pressing against hers, as he could feel her breathing against his chest. Robin looked her eyes he saw fear, awe, and mostly love. Robin was fiercely pushing his body into hers, he wanted to claim her, own her, make her his own personal game.

"Don't you see what you do to me?" Robin asked whispering in her ear.

"Robin I-" Raven was cut off by his lips, and inside her body was screaming for more, and more her body would get. She responded back with her one leg sliding up his leg wrapping around his waist, as he pushed her further in the wall he was on fire, but somewhere Raven didn't feel the same sensation that she felt with Red X. As they were kissing Robin's communicator went off, Robin grunted as he answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey kid," Red X's voice came.

"X! What do you want?" Robin demanded,

"Nothing, just paying a quick hello, hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Red X's voice was beginning to be cocky. Robin rolled his eyes under the mask as he shut the T-com off.

"Well, I better go," Raven stumbled as she entered her room, as Robin turned back to go meet the others, both unaware that someone in the shadows lurked smiling while whispering,

"Soon Raven, you'll realize you love me as much I do."

As Robin went back to the main room to see everyone there, well, almost everyone.

**Well, my first chapter, don't worry it gets better in the next to two chapters trust me. There's more action. **

**Review Please,**

**Animalllover**


	2. Captured

Raven was mediating, Robin was training, Beastboy and Cyborg playing a new video game, and Starfire was cooking her planet food. In few minutes the alarm blared as everyone got to the main screen, to see a red X on the screen at a jewelry store not far from where they were. "Titans Go!" Robin yelled, as everyone took off, but Raven teleported everyone before they took action.

"Well, well, looks like you finally got here faster," Red X chuckled as he threw thousands of "x's" their way.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled, everyone was either trying to dodge the "x's" or they were attacked by them. As every "x" was gone Beastboy was gooed to the floor, Cyborg's computer shut off, Starfire was pinned to the wall, Robin was bound in a straight jacket, and Raven was unharmed by fazing through all the "x's."

"Come on, I promise to go easy," Red X taunted getting in a battle stance,

"How bout we make this interesting X," Raven replied calmly,

"I'm listening," Red X seemed surprise, "_Oh, well I'll get her no matter what."_ Red X thought to himself.

"We fight hand to hand, but you can't use any weapons and I can't use my powers." Raven explained, as she stood there having no interest in a trap._ "Well, not until Robin wakes up that is,"_ Raven thought.

"Deal," Red X smirked as the both got in a stance, Red X was the first to charge and throw punches at Raven which she easily ducked or blocked. Raven threw a punch barely missing Red X with her outstretch arm, Red X grabbed her arm and flew her over him. As Raven hit the ground she saw Robin get out of the "x"_ "Ok, it's just about time, come on Raven hold him off for a little bit,"_ Raven thought as she was pinned. "I win," Red X whispered in her ear.

"No, you haven't," Raven smirked as she yelled, "Now ROBIN!" Just like that Robin kicked Red X off of her, as Raven was slowly getting up she saw Red X throw another "x" at Robin who was then shocked. "Robin!" Raven yelled as she rushed to his side, "Robin," Raven whispered, as she felt hands grab her waist and teleport them to the top of the roof. Raven looked up to see buildings all around them. "Let me GO!" Raven yelled as she struggled in his grasp as he held both arms behind her back now.

* * *

"Why should I?" Red X asked as he gripped her tighter, "You're mine Raven," As he released Raven she stumbled back a few feet, as Red X threw a "x" Raven used her powers to cut through the "x," but was surprised that the "x" gave off a sleeping gas. Raven's body begins to become limp as Red X held her in a bridal style and started to leap off roofs.

* * *

As Robin began to get rid of the red "x" he ran to the roof to see Red X's cape jump over roofs, "I'll find you Raven, if it's the last thing I do." Robin promised, as he walked down to help his fellow comrades.

**

* * *

Ok, so there's a little more action in this one, don't worry Raven won't be harmed. Oops I have said too much. Please read and Review Thanks.**

**Thanks,**

**Animalllover**


	3. Escape

Raven groaned as she started to open her eyes which was blurry at first, but then started to become clear. Raven looked around the room she was in; white walls, a desk, a window with three metal bars on it so she couldn't escape that was reachable if she stood on her tiptoes, a bed that seemed to a queen sized with ocean blue sheets, and as she shifted she noticed she was in a chair. Raven looked down to see her feet bound together by rope in front, and her hands also bound by rope but behind her, as Raven was struggling to get free she heard footsteps coming her way, as the wooded creaked open she saw Red X.

"X!" Raven growled,

"In the flesh," Red X responded calmly as he leaned on the closed door.

"What do you want with me!?" Raven demanded her temper rising as she struggled in the ropes.

"I want you, and to get on Bird Blunder's nerves." Red X replied walking over towards her.

"So, what's this?" Raven asked referring to a metal bracelet that was clamped around her wrist behind her back making indents in her skin; the band was made from metal and was a inch thick all around.

"Oh, that, well, just my latest design to keep your powers under control while you're here. Oh and it will give you a powerful shock every time you use powers, mostly the more power you use, the more powerful the shock is." Red X smiled under the mask, as he saw pure hatred growing in her eyes.

"Great," Raven replied sarcastically sending hatred in his direction.

"Well, I got to go it's late and tomorrow I might let you wander." Red X replied heading for the door.

"Wait! You're just gonna leave me like THIS?!" Raven yelled back, referring to her still attached to her.

"You're smart figure it out yourself." Red X replied as he shut the door, Raven was thinking of plans she could do, until one hit her. Raven stood up in the chair so her hands weren't behind the chair, only now pressing into her back. She then lowered her arms so that she could let her feet go through her hands, as she brought her feet in and out and hand her hands now in front of her. Raven began to untie the knot by gnawing on the ropes, once her hands were free she undid the ropes on her feet and went to the bed. _"Hmmm, there has to be something supporting the bed."_ Raven thought as she looked under the bed she saw what she was looking for underneath was a couple centimeter thick metal that could be used to saw through the three bars that covered her window. Raven took the loose bar and grabbed the chair she was bound to before, she stood on the chair and started to saw down the metal bars on her window. _"I'm gonna kill X, when I get the chance!"_ Raven yelled in her head, through out the night she got two done, now she was so close to the third that the sun started to rise. _"Aww, come on………..little bit longer…and….done."_ Raven smiled as she opened her window to look down and see she could jump down, but before she did she looked at her surroundings; she was in a crappy apartment that had a view of Titan Tower, underneath her there was an alley that lead to her escape, and there were other buildings next to each other. Raven jumped down, at that same moment Red X appeared out of the shadows.

"Wow, didn't think you would be able to get out this fast." Red X replied getting in a battle stance.

"Oh, so close," Raven mumbled, as she took of running, but she didn't get far as Red X was coming after her. Raven turned back facing Red X who was mere feet away. "Enough is ENOUGH!" Raven yelled before yelling, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's aura shot out from her hands as it flew Red X back and Raven was now in the air flying, Red X looked up to see the shock run through her, but she sill held on her uniform was now in shreds from the shock, and her skin had bruises. Raven let her aura hit him one more time making him unconscious, before she teleported back to the tower, only then did the shock come, and only then did she fall on the couch and fell asleep.

Raven awoke from the constant beeping of a noise that seemed to be next to her, Raven slowly opened her eyes to see Robin sitting by the infirmary bed where she was as his head was in his hands, as she sat up she saw Robin's face look up.

"Raven, are you ok?" Robin asked sympathetically

"R-o-b-i-n," Raven's voice was scratchy as she cleared her throat her voice was better, "You…need…to…take the….band...off." Raven replied between breaths.

"I know Cyborg is right there getting it off." Robin replied, as Raven turned her head to see Cyborg's face by her hand and getting the band off, as he looked at her his face was both happy and sad as he got the bracelet off.

"Well, Raven, I'd say in a few hours you'll be good." Cyborg informed as he walked out of the room, thinking of ways to kill Red X. _"Oh, man, I am becoming like Raven."_ Cyborg thought as he walked off.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven breathed, and all of her cuts and bruises were healed, "Robin are you ok?" Raven asked, as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Robin asked, as he stared at her, his emotions were going haywire, there was concern, love, hate, and more sorrow than anything.

"Red X knocked me out with knock out gas, he put me in some room that I easily escaped, but he puts that bracelet thing to shock me every time I used my powers. But As I escaped I used my powers as the shock went through my body, leaving him unconscious, and teleported here." Raven explained, as she saw Robin's face get angrier than ever.

"Did he say anything? As to why he kidnapped you?" Robin asked, as he started to get a little calmer.

"He said he wanted," Raven mumbled, "me," but then soon became normal, "and he wanted to get on your nerves." Robin looked both shocked and angry.

"I'm gonna kill Red X!" Robin yelled,

"We will, but killing you or the Teen Titans." Raven explained trying to calm him down.

"I know, but he'll strike again," Robin stated as Raven was inches from his face.

"I know, but next time we'll fight harder," Raven tried to reassure, "Don't worry."

"I don't want to loose you," Robin whispered, as he looked away.

"You won't," Raven replied grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him on the lips. Red X watched from afar, he vowed to strike again, as he turned back he planned for his next attack.

**Stop! And Review! Ok, so I know I should've added more, but the next chapter skips ahead a few weeks, so I don't want to confuse people. **

**Review Please,**

**Animalllover**


	4. The Real Battle Between Love and Hate

**8 Weeks Later**

Raven was practicing her powers and enhancing them everyday, while at the same time Robin was teaching her hand to hand combat in case she couldn't use her powers and surprisingly to Robin she caught on quickly and was almost better than him. But, everything seemed normal, except that Robin and Raven began to go out and Starfire was devastated at first but soon recovered quickly by going out with Speedy. Raven though, began to change, her hair was long to her mid-back, and she controlled her emotions making her able to express her feelings without anything breaking. Raven began to look back in the books Malchior had given her, and in no time she could duplicate herself, and summon her opponent's fears. One day, Robin was teaching Raven some new movies when the alarm went off, all the Titans appeared at the screen to see a red "x" on the screen in a jewelry store, "Titans GO!" Robin yelled, every Titan took off, as they arrived they saw Red X leaning against a wooden beam tossing the jewel in his hand.

"Wow, again it takes you long to get here!" Red X complained, as he straightened up as he saw Raven in the shadows with her hood down, and boy did she look better than before.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled, as everyone charged, Red threw 3 "x's" at Starfire who was shocked, and unconscious. Then 2 at Beastboy one going him to the floor the other also shocking him as he was unconscious. Another 2 at Cyborg, both shutting down his system shutting it off. Soon Robin was in a straight jacket, but still conscious even though he struggled against the bindings. Raven, however, used her aura to rip them apart like they were paper.

"Come on X, your old tricks? Please, you can do better." Raven taunted, as they both got in a battle stance. "Come on move, I dare you." Raven smiled, knowing Red X's temper was rising.

"As you insist," Red X starts off running throwing punches at Raven, which she easily dodged and managed to kick him in the ribs. Red X throws a huge "x" but it fazed through her like a ghost.

"Come on X, I thought you could do better," Raven was walking towards him, Red X teleports behind her, but Raven multiplied herself so instead of her he grabbed a copy that faded away.

"Come on X, can't you do better, and to think I used to feel threatened by you." All of the Raven clones teased at the same time, they were circled around Red X who happened to be in the middle, looking for a way to escape. As he saw all the clones' hands begin to glow he teleported himself to see the energy hit each other by each other's blasts. All of them faded, but the true Raven who was on the floor getting up a few yards away.

"Nice try, but you're all out of tricks." Red X smirks, but still sees Raven smiles.

"You'd think," Raven smiled as she chanted, "I summon the creatures of the dark come to me with the fears of this one," Raven began to grow as black tentacles were grabbing Red X bringing him under as he fears began to attack him. **(Think of what she did to Dr. Light.)** Raven could hear Red X yelling, as she released him he gasped for air, to see her smiling.

"You've……gotten…better," Red X complimented catching his breath, "But, not smarter." Raven looked up to see and explosive red "x," as it explodes the ceiling come crashing down, but Raven was able to hold it up with her powers. That is before Red X knocked her down making the pieces fall to the ground.

"Give up?" Red X asked tauntingly, as he pinned her to the ground,

"Never!" Raven spat back at him, kicking him in the stomach sending him back.

"Suit yourself," Red X replied coolly getting in a stance, Raven charged at him throwing punches that he dodged, but she swept her legs under his making him fall she then axed kicked him in the back, making him gasp for air. Red X was heaving Raven smiled, Raven ran up and kicked up in the stomach making him sprawled out on the floor.

"Who's won now?" Raven asked devilishly, when she got no response she ran over. Raven pulled his mask half way to his lips and gave him mouth to mouth, as Raven tried on more time Red X got his hand behind her head and pulled her down for one more time. Raven gave in, she kissed him back, but when they parted Raven put his mask back,

"See you love me," Red X smiled under the mask.

"You can think that," Raven responded, as she used her magic to pin him just by his hands and feet. Raven ran over to help the other Titans, as Robin came over and so did the other Titans.

"Raven can you-" Robin was cut off,

"Sure," Raven raised her hand so that Red X was levitated in front sprawled out.

"Well, well, took you guys long enough to catch me." Red X taunted, as Robin growled in response.

"Friend Robin what should we do?" Starfire asked,

"Unmask the villain," Robin stated coming closer to Red X,

"Yeah, I finally can see who keeps messing up my hair," complained Beastboy having an eager face.

"Dude, who cares about your hair," Cyborg shot back, as Robin was about to pull the mask over, Raven's aura surrounded the mask and pulled it down.

"Raven! What do you think you're DOING!?" Robin demanded, as he turned around to see Raven a few feet away.

"We shouldn't Robin," Raven responded very calm as Robin stalked towards her,

"And WHY not?!" Robin yelled again, now both Titans a few feet from where Red X was, and the other Titans whispering to each other about what to do.

"Because, taking off his mask, is like taking yours off with force." Raven explained, still calm but she was growing more irritated by the second.

"This is MY mission! And my TEAM! You OBEY me!" Robin yelled again,

"Excuse ME! Who just saved him! Hmmm! You just beat him!" Raven yelled back as her anger was growing by the second.

"Well why did YOU do it!" Robin yelled again, trying to trap her in a corner.

"'Well why did I' WHAT?!" Raven demanded, as everyone stared shock.

"Why did you save HIM?!" Robin yelled again this time pressing into a touchy subject. "After all HE'S put you through RAVEN!" Robin was beyond mad, and no way was she going to get out of this one.

"We are not KILLERS Robin! We SAVE people!" Raven yelled back, determined to win this argument.

"Well, at least some of us are," Robin mumbled, but everyone could hear it.

"Dude, not cool," Cyborg's voice rang out, as Raven's cloak was becoming red.

"Fine! You think because I'm half demon I KILL! Well, if that's how you feel fine! We're over! And I'm leaving the Teen Titans! If I have to take orders from you" Raven yelled back, her cloak now starting to go back to normal.

"Fine! GO! Who's gonna take you in! Huh! No one care about you! You're just a creepy little creature that doesn't care about anything!" Robin spat back, now realizing hat he said. Raven slapped him across the check making Robin's head turn sideways where the hand mark laid. Robin looked back shocked,

"Don't you EVER talk about me like THAT!" Raven spat back as she turned step to the side of Red X who was speechless. "Good luck Robin, cause I'm the only good member on this team." Raven turned to face the shocked faces, but one angry and hurt one. "Oh, and by the way Dick, your blue eyes, aren't that much to look at." Robin's eyes went wide, as everyone dropped their mouths as Raven teleported herself and Red X to the park. Raven released her energy on Red X,

"You're free now go," Raven instructed, as tears began to swell up in her eyes as she sits on a nearby bench under a tree with the full moon above them.

"Why'd you do it?" Red X asked as he sat next to her, making her look into his masked eyes.

"Because, you didn't deserve that, Robin should've known that, your identity is the most valuable thing, so it seemed wrong to be stripped of your dignity." Raven explained, as tears started to slide off of her pale checks.

"Where are you gonna go?" Red X asked, as he wiped away the tears,

"I don't know, and I can't go back there," Raven replied, thinking she could go start a new life.

"Stay with me," Red X offered, as he saw her expression get shocked, as he looked in her eyes he saw sadness, hatred, but most of all love.

"X….I don't….." Raven trailed off, as Red X scooted closer wrapping his arms around her shoulders pulling her in.

"Please," Red X pleaded, as he heard her breathing start to steady out, he saw her mouth open as she responded by saying,

**Stop and REVIEW!! Yes, I know I'm evil leaving it hanging, I have to plan for the next chapters that will come up I might do the whole Nightwing thing, so REVIEW!!**

**Love,**

**Animalllover**

**PS- Thank you to all who have reviewed. **


End file.
